April Fools Wars!
by Rainleaf and the pencil
Summary: Basically this is a April Fools war between the Demigods! (Worlds most horrible summary sorry)
1. Characters

This basically is a fic, which I'll be working on in April, ONLY! This is MY FIRST Percy Jackson fic. Every chapter is a diffrent prank, from a different demigods POV.

* * *

Characters

-Annabeth

-Percy/Persassy

-Jason/Yayson

-Piper

-Frank

-Hazel

-Leo

-Thalia

* * *

Gods/Goddesses

-Hermes

-Iris

-Artemis

-Zeus

* * *

Other Creatures

-Coach Hedge

-Grover

* * *

**Remember review! It's not that hard to review, is it? But what's your favorite prank from 2012/2013? Go to Dogonews for the options. Sorry, if I was boring, I have spring fever, I just want to go outside. **


	2. Extremely important update!

Happy April Fools People! The chapter title probably fooled you. Honastly, I think that trick will never get old. This authors note isn't very important, unkess you think that fooling you guys is important. But I doubt anyone thinks that, unless you are fellow laughers. (Laughers=People who laugh too much, and are naturally hyper!) Well, I have nothing else to type, so until next time! Toodles! I'll make itup, by upupdating later on today._  
_


	3. Annabeth(First Chapter, Finally)

**Gods of Olympus, and StarClan! I'm posting my first real chapter after 22 days. As you guys can see; I didn't have much time on April 1st or any other day. I planned to update yesterday, but I got caught up in Homework. All I have left to say is that if there isn't 7 chapters (9 in total)by April 30, I'll make the last chapter long. Now onto this chapter, I ain't going to rant all day.**

**Chapter One: Annabeth**

* * *

_Paper. It was_ funny_ for what it could be used for. _

Annabeth was bouncing with energy and excitement for the prank she had planned for her Seaweed Brain. Her plan was simple, think of extremely hard math problems, and hand it to Hazel and Leo, they'd do the rest. Every since April First, they had started a prank war, now Annabeth was bored, so she headed over to Hazel's cabin. The ship swayed in the breeze; the effect of letting Jason and Piper steer the ship. Annabeth let her mind wander to Piper charmspeaking Jason to do stupid things, until it was too much to bear and she doubled over; laughing. Passing, Coach Hedge's cabin she thought about pranking the old satyr. It would be mean, due to the fact he did so much, though not very reliable and obsessed with yelling "Die!" at everyone and everything insight. She snapped out of her thoughts, as she slammed into Hazel's cabin door; her cheeks turning bright red, but paleing when she realized no one was around. Within moments, the door opened: just in time for Annabeth to be standing.

_Annabeth stop hanging by the thread._

Leo stood at the doorway; frowning. Hazel peeked over his shoulder; tapping her foot on the ground; unable to stand still.

"Well,?" Leo asked.

"Uh hey Leo, what's up?" _Not the most smart thing to say and very un-athena like._ Annabeth mentally scolded herself for acting like an Apollo child; maybe spending so much time listening to Apollo's Haikus as she redesigned Olympus, was getting to her mind?

"Oh, nothing much." Hazel mummered, indistantly.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Annabeth asked; glancing questioningly at Leo.

"Uh, of course you did! Me and Hazel had this really good prank, but what do you need?" Leo snapped.

"Is Frank acting up again?" Hazel added.

" Leo you mean, Hazel and Me. And no,Hazel, Frank is not. " Annabeth corrected; unable to hold back.

"Alright fine, I meant Hazel and me! But, what do you want!?" Leo sighed, exasperated.

"Jeez, Leo, keep Calm!"

"How am I supposed to keep calm, when I'm a demigod!?" Leo asked; jokingly.

"LEO!" Annabeth sighed; sounding exasperated.

"Alright fine. " Leo than mimicked Annabeth adding,"keep calm!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. I was asking if you could help me with a prank? "

"Aren't you a child of Athena!?" Hazel asked.

"Gods of Olympus! Aren't you guys the prank experts?" Annabeth questioned.

"Only Leo. " Hazel responded.

"Gods!" Leo sighed.

Annabeth sighed, "If Frank wasn't around, you two would be a couple! You both are equally annoying!"

"Alright fine. We'll calm down. " Hazel muttered.

"As I was saying: will you to help me?"

"We have to discuss it first. Step out so I may discuss this with my partner-in-crime." Leo ordered.

Annabeth did as she was told: though she had a sneaking suspicion that Leo was doing this to annoy her: he and Hazel seemed to have had a silent conversation while she had admitted she needed help. As Annabeth stood outside, she pressed her ear against the doorway; catching Hazel and Leo's laughs and giggles. That's when a bucket of water spilled, only a few feet away from where she stood. What are Leo and Hazel trying to do?

_The water shot upwards: proving that it wasn't Hazel's or Leo's doing._

* * *

**Yay! 'Tis My first cliffhanger! 600+ words, I know this wasn't very interesting; the next update will include the more interesting stuff. Now, I wanted to say this: I suck at writing fanfics, I'd rather write my own ideas. Now, before you accuse me of fangirling over Leo, I do not fangirl; I just feel a connection with Leo; we're both full of energy and are very, very hyper. My friend, Rainpath, said that if I was a demigod, I'd be perfect for Leo. Gods Of Olympus and StarClan, that got me mad. And the reason I use Leo so much? He's the perfect one; being crazy it's natural. And I Support FrankXHazel, NOT LeoXHazel, just to clear it up. Now before I end this, Who do you guys think was trying to Prank Annabeth? **


	4. Annabeth(Part Two)

**This is the second part of chapter one! Spoiler Alert: Do not read this chapter unless you read the previous one! And also, really? I'm disappointed, 335 views, but one reviews? You guys could do better. :( Otherwise, I'll stop writing PJO fics, and stick with Warriors. Now in the previous chapter, Annabeth went over to Hazel's cabin to talk to her and Leo, she was standing outside waiting for Leo and Hazel to decide whether they want to help or not, when a bucket of water spills...**

**Wait- I have one review to respond to.**

**ro781727: Let's see if it's Percy! I never thought about making the couples against each other; maybe I'll do it. LOL! Thanks for being the first and only reviewer. You get blue cookies.(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Okay, now I'm done.**

* * *

Before Annabeth had time to react, the door opened.

" Alright Annie-"Leo began

"Don't call me Annie." Annabeth snapped.

"Alright fine, but Hazel and I agreed to help."

"Thank the gods, finally."

"Now, would you mind telling us what the prank is?" Hazel cut in.

"Oh, that is simple. I'm going to take Percy's homework, and replace it with these." Annabeth showed the paper covered with Math Problems, which even Hazel didn't understand.

Leo sighed."Man, Annie,for a girlfriend you sure are evil."

"Do NOT call me Annie."

"All right, Annie."

"Argh."

"All right, fine 'll stop."

"Thank You." Annabeth hissed.

"So, can I have the paper, I need to go perfect the prank." Leo snickered.

"Hey Leo, you have a tissue?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah." Leo responded, handing her one.

"This is to hard!" Annabeth complained.

'I got it from the kitchen or whatever you call it."

'So, it's a napkin?"

"Yea."

"Hmm." Annabeth mumered as she headed out."Thanks."

As Annabeth opened the door, a pail full of water fell, soaking Annabeth.

"PERCY JACKSON, YOU SEAWEED BRAIN!" Annabeth yelled, alerting the other members and Reyna.

"Yes?" Percy asked, innocently.

"Oh wait Percy?"

"Yeah Annie."

"Here's your report card. Sorry, but it got wet-well soaked."  
"What!"Percy screeched.

"Yeah," Annabeth mummered,"I'm sorry."

_Leo and Hazel hurry up! I can't keep him distracted longer than a few minutes!_

Leo and Hazel appeared." What in Hades or Pluto happened here?" Hazel asked.

"My report cards ruined, that's what happened!" Percy wailed, holding the wet napkin.

"Oh, well to bad cause I don't care." Hazel replied casually.

"Meanie!" Percy wailed.

"Don't call Hazel mean." Frank called.

"Fine, Then Leo's the Meanie!"

"Don't call Leo a meanie, Persassy!" Jason called.

"Sparky!"

"Persassy!"

"Chinese baby man!" Leo interrupted.

"Repair boy!" Frank growled.

"Sparky!" Percy wailed.

"Persassy!" Jason snapped.

"Chinese baby man!" Leo suggested.

"Repair Boy!" Frank growled.

"DIE!" Yelled Coach Hedge, waving his club.

"Sparky!"

"Persassy!"

"Chinese Baby Man!"

"Repair Boy!"

"DIE!"

"Sparky!"

"Persassy!"

"Chinese Baby Man!"

"Repair Boy!"

"DIE!"

"Sparky!"

"Persassy!"

"Chinese Baby Man!"

"Repair Boy!"

"DIE!"

"Sparky!"

"Persassy!"

"Chinese Baby Man!"

"Repair Boy!"

"DIE!"

"Sparky!"

"Persassy!"

"Chinese Baby Man!"

"Repair Boy!"

"DIE!"

"Sparky!"

"Persassy!"

"Chinese Baby Man!"

"Repair Boy!"

"DIE!"

"Sparky!"

"Persassy!"

"Chinese Baby Man!"

"Repair Boy!"

"DIE!"

"Sparky!"

"Persassy!"

"Chinese Baby Man!"

"Repair Boy!"

"DIE!"

"Shut up!"Piper yelled.

"Are you crazy? Ruin the most amusing thing I've seen all day!" Asked Reyna.

"Nevermind!" Piper shouted.

"Sparky!"

"Persassy!"

"Chinese Baby Man!"

"Repair Boy!"

"DIE!"

"Sparky!"

"Persassy!"

"Chinese Baby Man!"

"Repair Boy!"

"DIE!"

"Sparky!"

"Persassy!"

"Chinese Baby Man!"

"Repair Boy!"

"DIE!"

"Sparky!"

"Persassy!"

"Chinese Baby Man!"

"Repair Boy!"

"DIE!" Coach Hedge yelled, before running into his cabin.

"Go Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth cheered.

"Come on Yayson!" Piper hissed, glaring at Annabeth.

"Let's go, Frank!" Hazel called.

"Hazel, does Frank not have a nickname?" Reyna asked.

"Hey, ain't any girl going to vote for me?" Leo asked, staring expectantly at Reyna.

"Allright,Shut Up Joker Boy!" Reyna yelled,trying to dodge the arguing Piper and Annabeth. While, Hazel just stared at the two girls.

"DIE!" Coach Hedge screamed, running out of his cabin.

"Shut Up!Hazel hissed.

"DIE!" Coach Hedge yelled again, ignoring Hazel.

Annabeth broke away from Piper glaring angrily.

Her gaze flickering over the fighting boys, she sighed.

_Life on the Argo 2 was weird._

* * *

**There you guys go, the second part is finished. Looks like you were right,****ro781727. T'was Persassy. I know this chapter was rather short, but I was running out of time; I'm super busy!. Remember Review! Oh,and I decided something; This fanfic's won't be complete till next April. I decided to update every week, despite the month. :) Now, Review!**


End file.
